Naruto The Lengenday Sinigami Warrior
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto was turned into a Visored by the hands of Aizen whom he swears that he going make him pay. Naruto was forced to become a ex captain thanks to becoming a Visored. Watch how he comes after Aizen in the upcoming war. narutoxharem.
1. Chapter 1

My first bleach and Naruto crossover but also I want to thank my beautiful girlfriend who gave me my passion for writing back so everyone thank her please.

Anyone that leaves a good thing on this story will get a cookie.

Naruto is walking close to where he senses many auras of power which he was wondering why they are in the human world. Naruto was once a captain of Soul Society but that was before he was turned into a Visored by the captain of 5th Division Aizen. How he hates him and wishes he could get his hands on him.

Aizen turned him into a Visored because Naruto was investigating what truly happened to Shinji and the others. But as he was about to tell the commander of Soul Society he got wounded saving Kaien Shiba and his wife Miyako, but that was after he recovered.

Naruto was laying on a bed as his body was in no sharp to fight which gave Aizen the perfect chance to turn him into a hallow but it backfired as he was turned into a Visored. Because of that he had run away from Soul society which was his home but he knows if he had stayed then he would be killed for becoming half hallow thanks to Aizen.

Naruto later found out that his 3th sit had took over for him which was Toshiro Hitsugaya. Naruto hopes that the little gaki can handle all the work that he needs to be for becoming captain of the 10th division.

But when he gets to where all the auras are coming from he then notices there are Shinigami's but he knows most of them. Some of them weren't Shinigami's as well but humans which there were two others them come from soul Society.

"How are you doing? Are you still the sexy Kukaku?" Once Kukaku heard someone say that she turns around which she was just in a red two piece bikini that was great on her. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stares at Naruto who everyone believes is died.

"How are you still alive?" Once she said that she ran at him then jumps on him causing him to fall on his back with her on top of him.

"Sis, what you doing to that poor guy..." Kaien shuts up once he sees who it is as he just stares at him shocked because Naruto was alive and in front of him.

"How are you still alive?" Naruto just smirks as he wraps his arms around Kukaku back then looks up at Kaien. He was glad to see two of his old childhood friends which sometimes he wonders if Kukaku would be happy with being more than friends. But right now he can't think of having love in his life because he has to fight Aizen right now. He has to keep forcing on taking down that asshole without needing to worry about keeping the ones he cares about safe.

"After I saved your ass, I was being hospitalized, do you remember?" Both of them nodded as he keeps going on with what he needs to tell them. "Aizen came in and tried to turn me into a fucking hallow but it failed I became a Visored just like Shinji and other guys we know that just disappeared. He also was the one that send that hallow to try to kill you and your wife." Hearing that pisses off Kaien because if Naruto didn't get there when he did his wife would have been died right now. But thanks to his old friend giving up his life to save his wife for that he will be always thankful.

"Let's go meet the others Naruto-kun." Kukaku gets off him as she keeps looking at him as he stands up which she was glad he was alive again. She had missed him all these years that everyone had though he was killed or just disappeared.

The first person they see is Retsu which when she sees Naruto she moves up to him as she puts a hand on his cheek to see if he's really here. Once she realizes that Naruto was real she starts to cry on his chest. Naruto wraps his arms around her lower back as he holds her.

A silver haired woman was staying there looking at her captain cry because she has never seen her captain done that before. In all the years that she has been working under her captain she has never seen her cry before but now she can't stop crying which she looks at the man that she crying on. She remembers seeing him in photos that her captain has in her room.

That when she remembers that this was the captain of the 10th division that was said to have disappeared or had been killed as he was resting in the 4th division after being badly wounded from saving Kaien and his wife. She realizes why her captain is crying now because she can't believe that he's still alive and right here in front of her.

"Retsu I never did get a chance to see you in a bikini till now? You really look great in that white bikini with flowers on it." He can hear her say "pervert" to him which he just smirks as he starts to run his hand through her hair. Kukaku just smiles because he knows there is other women that had crushes on him back when he was still in Soul Society. He was the last of his clan which is one of the royal families but he never acted like he was better than other people. That why him and her brother got along so well because they treat everyone the same as because no one is better than others in their eyes,

But because he was the last member of the clan he had to have more wives than just one but he never wanted to make someone share him so he only flirted with women. But she was one of them and also the one he was holding. Both of them flirted back with him but mostly Kukaku because Retsu was always someone that was calm and quiet but that was something Naruto liked about her.

Naruto looks down at Retsu because she always had a soft voice which he was glad that she was starting to stop crying. She looks up at him as he smiles to her and tells what happened and why he was gone. For the first time in his life he sees Retsu pissed off because she never gets mad at no one but she wants to kill Aizen right now. She calms down as Naruto rubs her back as she leans into his chest before walking over to her lieutenant.

"This is Naruto Namikaze and Naruto this is my lieutenant Isane Kotetsu." Naruto shakes Isane hand which he notices that she was the same height has him. She was also wearing a gray and blown one piece like Retsu but her chest was showing because the bikini covered her nipples but the middle of her chest was showing.

"Man I just get back and see everything, it feels like heaven because everyone in bikinis." He sees someone he just smiles and yells. "Hello gaki! You are here to?" The said person looks at him with a pissed off face because only one could call him gaki and he was all died or so he though.

"You're still alive captain?" Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes as he walks over to his ex captain which Naruto just shrugs his shoulders. "It's been awhile gaki how have you been doing? You finally get her to do her paperwork because I could never do that."

"I can't get her to paperwork because she just wants to drink sake all day." Both Naruto and Toshiro just shake their heads. Because both of them failed to get Rangiku to do her damn paperwork and not drinking sake all the time sometimes it's a pain to deal with lieutenants.

"Who else is coming to this beach today?" Kukaku just looks at him as she thinks of everyone that was here today. "Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Shunsui, Nanao and few other people are coming later but also there are few more that I forget." Naruto just rubs Kukaku head which she just gives him evil look.

"What is everyone doing at the beach anyway? I never heard of captains doing this kind of stuff before because I wish I did it long time ago with all these cuties.' Kukaku and Retsu blush little bit as Isane blushes more than the other two.

"We are in a war but also looking after the town as we help Ichigo stay safe." He nods his head as he walks over to the other groups as Naruto and his group gets to where everyone is. Rangiku was shocked just like everyone else has been when she sees him alive.

"Captain is that really you?" He sees her captain looking at her. "I mean ex captain you're still alive?" Naruto just smirks as he nods his head to her then sits down on the beach sand as he watches everyone act crazy.

"You're showing a lot with that bikini Rangiku" She just blushes as she looks away because if she had known Naruto was going to be here so would of put on something that showed less of her body.

"We still need to find a place to stay because Ichigo's house is full." He hears Toshiro say that to him as he comes up with an idea.

"You can stay with me, that if you guys want to." Retsu looks at him with a smile on because this way she will have a chance to talk to him after all this time of being away from him.

"Can you show us you place now and that way we can tell the others?" Retsu asked him in her nice and soft tone of voice which he just nods his head. He stands up as he dusts himself off because he just walks away from the beach.

Toshiro, Rangiku, Retsu, Kukaku and Isane start to fallow after him which once they do get to his place it was a bar. "Don't drinking all the drinks; I need them to sell to people." Rangiku just looks at him evilly but he just shrugs it off.

The bar was a hotel that had a bar inside of it and the hotel had at least sixty rooms so it had as many rooms as they needs. Retsu was wondering how he got this kind of place but she knows that if this was Naruto they are talking about then asking isn't a good thing.

"Just tell me what room you'll be taking so I can give you the key." All five of them nod their head to him as he sits down in one of the chairs which he just looks around. He can't believe himself that he was running this bar but he wishes he had someone that can give out drinks better than him.

"How things going against Aizen you handing it ok or is it going badly?" That when Toshiro sits down at the other side of the table that Naruto was sitting at. He had always missed his captain but he knows better to think about the past. But he was going to make Aizen pay for hurting his friend but now he has a new reason. His new reason is for forcing Naruto leave his home and division but which reason will he follow the most.

"Things are going ok, we have killed a few of his members but we haven't seen his strongest ones yet." Naruto knows all about the fighting that was going on because he was told by Shinji when he comes and visits him daily at the hotel.

"I'm planning on heading to take the fight to him soon, but that's only when he finally makes a move that is strong." They were now worried about losing Naruto but this time for good. But they do know that he's not a weakling but one of the strongest that they have seen in their life.

"It's time to turn in now or tell them where to go." Naruto puts some keys on the bar counter which they can tell that they are for them and the others.

Naruto slowly walks off to his room as he sees both Retsu and Isane following him. "You need something?" He asked both women.

"Which room is closer to yours?" Isane couldn't believe her captain was asking that but she sees Naruto smirking.

"I didn't think you worked that fast now Retsu-hime, did you miss me that much?" Retsu on the other hand was blushing as she looks at him. He moves close to her ear and whispers. "One in your hand is the one next to my room, maybe we can talk later tonight" Naruto starts walking off leaving a blushing Retsu behind him.

Later that night Retsu sees Naruto walk into a room but forget close the door behind him so she walks into the room to see Naruto trying to heal what looks like four women but right away she would tell their were hollows. Naruto looks back to see her as he lets out a smile because he couldn't just leave them not help them.

"What are you up to Retsu isn't it late? His voice was filled with his happiness and caring tone but she didn't want him to do something that may hurt him. "Why are you helping them? They could attack you?" Naruto frowns because he was being told this by Retsu a woman who though any living bring should be healed.

"I thought you understand better than anyone that you can't just leave someone to die no matter what. Aizen sent them to kill me which is a mission that only will bring death to them so I defeated them and now I'm healing them." Retsu smiles to him because he was still caring and kindred heart Naruto that she has always known. She moves over to the women as looks at the first woman who looks to be sleeping.

She has black hair to her jaw but her mask fragment that is in middle of her head was shaped has a horn that reminds her of a unicorn her clothes were a normal Arrancar outfit but she had a v neck that shows some of her chest that was around a b.

She moves over to the next one whom she looks at and keeps wondering why is all people he helps women. She had dark skin and has a well toned body which her outfit was made to look like an Amazon warrior but her big beasts showed a lot but her nipples were covered her outfit. Her mask is shaped like a crown on her head but she looks at the hollow hole between her belly button and beast. Her hair was long wave brown hair but she moves on to the 3rd woman in this room but she noticed that these three have beds close together but 4rd woman had bed far away from the three of them.

She had long dress like outfit with long green hair as she can tell out of the three of them she had the smallest chest size. Her hollow mask was like a three piece hairpin on the side of her head which she thought it was weird for the three of them have oddly shaped hollow masks. She moves to last woman in this room which Naruto was taking care of as she wonders of much and how long did he spent taking care of these hollow women.

The last woman had jacket that started from middle of her breasts and went to her nose which the top of jacket was open to her lower part of her neck. Her mask that was showing was covering her nose and doing down her neck and under her jacket. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. She has a really big chest that maybe same size as her own but she noticed there were no wounds on them. Their clothes were little cut but no wounds so she was guessing he has been taking care of them for awhile.

"I'm going go to my room but if you need help just let me know Naru-kun." He nods his head as he walks out and closes the door behind her. Naruto on the other hand just sees if he missed anything to heal on her but her eyes start to open.

When she opens her eyes and sees Naruto she was worried because he was one that she was told to kill. "Why am I still alive and where am I?" she asked scared for the first time in her life as she feels Naruto rub her arm with his hand trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry your at my place which I'm been healing you and your team mates over there." He points to the other beds as she moves her head to see them. "But I never did get your names." She didn't know why he was helping her and her team mates but she was glad that they are safe but worried what he was going to do to them.

"My name is Tia Harribel but why are you healing us and what you going do with us?" He looks into her eyes as she looks into his calming blue eyes that just start washing away her fear. "Because I don't like to kill when I don't have to but as for what I going do with you, I going do nothing. You are free leave once you're all healed up." He stands up and goes to gets a wet rag then moves back to her and puts it on her forehead.

She was now pure shocked that he was just going heal them and let them leave but they could just come back and attack him. She didn't understand what was wrong with this person in front of her but she was truly gratefully to him.

"I'm also sorry for hurting you." He gave her a sad smile that made her look away with little red blushing above her mask. She didn't know why he was saying sorry to her because she was the one that attacked him.

"Stop saying sorry! We were ones that attacked you. Yet you not only beat us but saved us so we are going follow you." Naruto looks at her because he's taken back by what she just said because that wasn't something he thought he was going to hear.

"Why would you want to follow me?" He keeps looking at her green breathtaking eyes which doing that is starting to earn him points to Tia for not staring at her chest like every other male she met. "Because you have beaten me in battle and you also saved my life by healing which must be taking a lot of power and time out of you."

"It did take a lot to heal you four for last six days. If I had done it all again I would in a heartbeat but that's just me being who I am." She just looks as she tries to sit up but falls down but Naruto catches her and helps her get into a sitting pose. "You shouldn't force yourself so soon."

"What would you ask me to do?" He looks at her because he really didn't have anything for them to do for him. "Are you good at giving people drinks? Only thing I need is people to work at the bar." She looks at him as her eyes she was smirk but can't show it because of her mask.

"I did work at a bar before I become a hollow so I guess that means I'm good at doing that." He smiles her then shakes her hand, but he comes up with an idea. "How about I get you four human bodies so you don't have to worry about people finding you?"

She looks at him shocked because how can he just keep helping them like this. It truly was something she wasn't used to but she just hope she can get used to it. "How can you do that but also does this mean we don't have to always show our masks?" She moves her hand to her face as thinks of having a normal face like she almost has in her released form.

"Yes you don't have to show your mask anymore but you can do other things which I'll you find out on your own." He just gives her a smile as she just looks away because how can he do this for her but she wants to find a way to truly repay him for his kindness.

"Why are you doing so much for us? We attacked you and tired to kill you so why are you doing all this!" Naruto just looks at her than moves his hand to her cheek which was covered her mask as he rubs the part of the mask. "I do it because it's the right thing to do and that what I do no matter what." She just stares into his deep blue eyes as he moves her back into a lying pose.

"Now you get some sleep and I have the gigai's for you and them once you four wake up later." She looks at him than closes her eyes but he was now hoping he can get fool to create him some gigai's. He knows that making a gigai isn't easy but he does know fool knows how make them good and fast.

Naruto leaves the door quietly not to wake them up and closes the door without making a sound. He leaves the hotel and heads for Urahara place which he hasn't seen Kisuke Urahara in a long time now.

Only reason he knows about him being in human world and in this city is thanks to Shinji for telling him few weeks ago. Naruto has been on good terms with Urahara so he hopes that he will help him with this request for gigai's.

When Naruto gets to the shop he walks in as a man with a green and white hat looks at him with a shocked face. 'I thought you were died." Naruto just sits down next to him as he sees a dark skin woman come which causes him to smirk at her shocked face.

"It's good to see you two again and I'm not died but I'll tell you my story." Naruto tells them what happened to him and about four women he's taking care of but Yoruichi just hits him on the head for being too kindred heart then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You really are way too kindred heart for your own good Naruto-kun." He just smirks to her because he knows but that as just who he was. "So you need me to make four gigai's and fast?" Naruto nods his head as Kisuke just gives him a smile creeping Naruto out.

"I get them done which is going be my new ones as just sit and talk to Yoruichi or something." He gets up and goes into the back. Yoruichi just smirks to him as she looks at him but Naruto knows that she is crazy.

"Why are you helping these people?" Naruto just looks at her because she knows why so then why she is asking him. He's helping them because it's the right thing to do and that's end of the story but he knows other people can't see the world as he does.

"Because it's the right thing to do and I'm going to do it." She just shakes her head because she knows this heart of his is the thing that's going to get him killed in the long run. "I know you may not understand my reasons and I'm sorry for that." She just hits him over the head as he just looks at her wondering why she just hit him again.

The two of them talked for a few hours about the past but once Kisuke gave him new faster way to move Gigais he starts walking back home. The new gigai's were just like pills that helped you leave your body so he hopes that it works on them but knowing Kisuke he's not too sure.

When Naruto gets back to the room with the women he noticed all four of them are awake and talking with each other more three of them are fighting each other with their words. "Can I ask Tia-hime do they always act like this?" She blushes at the hime part but her thankful that her mask is hiding her face.

"Yes they do but the three of them truly care for each other." They stop fighting as they look to Naruto who just smiles at them. "Hey girls, tell me your names, but also you have two paths to take, one go back to your home or you can stay here." They are shocked what Tia said about what had happened was true.

"You really are going to help us thank you and my name is Sung-Sun but if Tia-sama is staying then so am I." The one with the hairpin looking mask was the first to talk but then he sees the one next to her who is the one with darker skin looking at him.

"Thank you for letting us live and my name is Mila Rose but I'm also going to stay here with Tia-sama." He nods his head than looks at the last one of the three who just evils him an anger look but he just shrugs it off.

"My name is Apacci and I'm only staying because of Tia-sama. Do you understand that?" He just shrugs it off as he hands Tia a pill. "So this is what a gigai looks like?" He nods his head as goes into her released form causing Naruto to stare at her but she puts the pill in her mouth Naruto come close to passing her.

She no longer had her mask but she no longer had anything on as the gigai burned all her clothes leaving her naked in front of Naruto. "Damn that fool, I'm going to hurt him later. We need you come with me to gift shop so we can get you clothes." Tia looks down noticing what he's talking about and blushes a deep crimson on her face as Naruto smiles to her.

"Please show me the way Naruto-sama." Naruto was causing his luck he though he got out of being called that. 'Come this way Tia-hime." Tia blushes a little but by the four of them fallow Naruto a gift shop that tons of gifts and clothes for quests to buy.

"How come no one is here?" Naruto looks at Sung-Sun before telling her why. "That's because in a few hours is the grand opening of the place." Naruto watches Tia walk around naked as she finds out clothes to wear. He can see that she has a great butt also breasts so he hopes that he will not be killed for looking at her areas.

"Stop eyeing her pervert!" Apacci yelled as Naruto just laughs as hands them pills for the gigai's then he waits outside the gift shop for them to get done. Tia on the other hand was blushing harder as she heard what Apacci said to him.

Tia was first to get done but when he looked he seen her in a bartender outfit as he just smiles because he knows that bar is going be packed all the time because of her she looked in the outfit. "You look beautiful in that outfit." Tia blushes as he smirks at that but he also sees the three other women come out.

He can see that Tia got them to wear cocktail dresses as he just smirks again as he looks at her who just smiles. "Now you have a bartender and three cocktail waitresses." He could tell one liked wearing it but other two didn't but Apacci was one he could tell hates the idea of wearing this kind of outfit and Mile was just ok with it.

Around one in the afternoon the place was getting packed as he sees Tia making drinks at the bar but he smiles to her because she was doing a great job. She must have had been one hell of a drink maker before she died and become a hollow.

Tia watches Naruto head over to the grand piano as he sits down and takes a deep breath.

(This song is called bless the broken road rascal flatts)

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

Tia and her girls looked at Naruto because they didn't know he had such an angelic like voice as he was singing as he played the grand piano. Tia just keeps on staring as everyone who didn't know Naruto just moved their eyes over to him.

Hitsugaya just smiles because he was glad his old captain still played the piano but 10th group still has the same piano Naruto used to play still in the barracks. No one has dared to touch it because it was all they had left of their beloved captain and he just takes a spit of his drink as he watches his captain play once more.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Naruto smiles to himself because he truly smiles this feeling that he gets when he plays a piano or sings as he's playing because it just brings back the past as he just smiles. He looks around with his eyes to see what other people are doing but he was shocked everyone in the room was watching him so he goes back to doing what he does best.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Now Tia just plainly couldn't move her eyes from him as she listens to the song but she wonders what makes him want to sing like this. What was the thing that gave him the passion to sing or play this good? She thinks about to her she used to be at a bar and her passion for making drinks and is glad that she met Naruto.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_

Naruto just keeps playing as he plays his heart out but he wonders what he would be singing if he was still back in his old life but right now he just has to move on and not think about it. So he looks at Tia who is watching him so he just smiles as he plays on.

_Now I'm just rolling home.  
_

_Into my lover's arms  
_

Tia just smiles as she listens to him.

_This much I know is true.  
That God blessed the broken road.  
That led me straight to you._

That God blessed the broken road.  
That led me straight to you.

Once he gets done he can hear everyone clapping their hands to him as he just smiles and rubs the back of his head. He walks over to Tia who just goes back to making drinks but Naruto eyes never leave her eyes. "How is it coming along Tia-hime?" his voice was filled caring as she just smiles to him.

"I'm doing well and thank you for giving me a chance do something that I always loved to do in the past." He just smiles to her as he moves over to his the gaki who was just look at him. "It was good to hear you sing again." He just nods his head as he thinks of the old days. "It's nice to sing again as well."

Naruto looks around and smiles as he sees that his hotel is having a big hit as he sees so many people at the grand opening but also he has a lot of helpers. Retsu and Yoruichi even are helping out as he just orders a drink from Tia who just smiles as she makes him his drink.

Once he starts to drink it he looks at her as he wonders what his life going be like as the days go by and war comes closer to starting but he knows he has to keep the ones he cares about safe. Keeping them safe was something he had to do no matter what and wasn't going to fail at doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok few facts I have to tell you guys, one is that this takes place little bit after first time they attack but before the 2nd attack and taking her away causing Ichigo to go to the hollow world.

In this story people that have died do remember their past because even in bleach they had been times that people did remember their past lives, Rukia sister remembers her baby sister and so did the boy that got turned into a bird remember his mom and ones that helped him.

Anyway hope you like this and tell me what you think.

…..

Naruto wakes up as he remembers what happen yesterday as he smiles because it was filled with fun times. He doesn't know when the last time he had so much fun before because seeing Tia's three partners keep fighting with each other was just priceless.

He didn't know how Tia could always put up with it but he can see the fighting between each other was just they own way of showing that they care about each other. He also sees that Tia is a calm woman who barely talks unless someone talks to her but he hopes he can break her out of her cute shy self.

He knows that war is coming but he just doesn't know when and how hard will the fight hit be. So far it only had been few attacks barely noticeable at that. Naruto lookout his window as he closes his eyes to try to figure out what is that asshole planning.

He walks out of his room once he takes fast shower and puts new clothes on but he remembers today all of his workers get here. He now knows to make sure workers are here before grand opening but he was thankful he had friends to help him with that this time around.

Naruto makes his way to the front desk as he sees group of people with bags sitting in chairs as he looks at Hitsugaya. "Why are these people here gaki?" He looks up at his ex captain as he gives him a paper with list of jobs and names.

Naruto turns to the group and looks down at the paper. "You are ones who I gave jobs to?" They nod their heads and he looks down at the first job list. "I going by each group of jobs if I say your name tell me and you can get to working." He sees them all nodding again and he just looks back at the paper.

"Valet which is Kiba Inuzuka for daytime and nighttime is Shino Aburame which you both know the normal Valet work hours?" Kiba and Shino both nod showing that it was right as Kiba goes outside to do his job because it was morning and Shino leaves and will come back at night.

"For front desk clerk which is gaki over and Kakashi Hatake but it's up to you two want you guys want to do times." Kakashi who was a silver hair man nods his head and walks over to the person he called a gaki. "How old is he?" Naruto laughs as he looks at Kakashi face which he can see that he was shocked.

"Trust me he's older than he looks but he just didn't eat the right foods so he's the size of a 5th grade kid." Hitsugaya just looks at Naruto with a pissed off look as Naruto just smirks in return to that look.

"Now for the head chief and chiefs, Kurenai Yuuhi who is the head chief and other chiefs as fallowed you are Tsume Inuzuka, Shizune and Kurai. Your times will be different times each week so make sure to check them each week. If you don't mind going to work now and getting ready that be great. " They start walking as they are talking to each other as Naruto just rubs his head because this was going be a long day.

"Now on to the waitress are as fallowed Anko Mitarashi, Yuugao Uzuki, Samui, Hana Inuzuka and Tayuya and your times be changed each week as well. Please get to know your new area and each other." Tayuya was cussing about having to get to know each other as group walks to their new working area.

"People who will be working on the Spas which are Tsunade, Mei Terumii and Yugito Nii go to your place and get ready for people." They start leaving and like other groups talk with each other but he can see these women were nice to look at.

Anko is a nice looking purple hair woman who has breathtaking Amber eyes in his mind but he will like seeing her in a waitress outfit. She one many of the women he was going to be seeing around his hotel and he feels great about it. But he hasn't heard much about her but he skills she had wrote down got his eye.

Kurenai Yuuhi who truly does look like a goddess in his eyes that is because of her long black hair but her beautiful red eyes is what gets him the most. He had hired her because he had heard a lot of talk around places about how good her cooking was. She been to many hotels and places but the fact that people who helped Naruto get the money to make this hotel told him that they loved her cooking so he known he had to have her here.

Tayuya was ok beside that fact she keeps to like to swear a lot but she did look like a great red haired woman so he knows men will not mind her swearing. He also doesn't know much for her as well.

Hana and Tsume which he can guess are mother and daughter but he likes when families come together rand work together. Both look great in his eyes and he has heard how great they work together as chief and waitress but he hopes they will be as great here for him.

Tsunade is maybe oldest woman here or maybe tied with Tsume but he has heard and felt her healing touch so he knows that she would be great for the job. But getting her to work for him was a pain to but in the end she agreed. He also learned a lot from her in using his hands for messages in spas.

Yugito and Mei he hasn't heard much about but he does want see how good there are for his own self because both of them look so hot in his eyes. Mei with her long hair and nice bust also she had nice legs on her. Samui had a nice bust as well and nice legs to. Sometimes he wonders how in the world he got so lucky to get this job.

Kurai and Samui seem to be close as he looks over at them talking near the tables but also he remembers seeing Kurai and Samui talking a lot with Yuugito so he guess they all know each other. Kurai was a red hair woman with nice eyes but didn't really have a chest which was ok for Naruto but her butt was something he loved it has a great shape to it.

Samui had one nice bust which was maybe same size as Mei or bigger but he can see it well with her waitress outfit that she was wearing. But he was shocked that they all had same outfit but he just figures they all went to the same selling place for them. It was a normal and common outfit for hotels a gray and white waitress outfit.

Last two people are Shizune who he knows from Tsunade and Yuugao which was one of the waitresses he personally asked to work here. Shizune had short black hair and Yuugao had long black hair and black eyes.

Reason he doesn't look at Shizune and Tsunade much is because he knows them and thinks of them as mother and sister than sexy. He has known them for few years now since he left his home but he was glad he met them and become somewhat like a family he never had.

Kakashi walks over to him as he was wondering something. "Who owns this place?" Naruto just looks at him because he didn't realize that he owns the place. "I own this place why do you ask?" Kakashi was shocked as he finds out someone so young was an owner of a rich hotel like this.

"How in the world did someone young like you get to be this good?" Naruto just smirks as he looks at Kakashi. "Just skills at cards and talking to people in order make deals." Naruto walks passed him and heads for the bar to see his favorite bartender who gives him a smile as she sees him walking towards her.

"How are you doing and man this place is busy again, you really must be doing one hell of a job." Tia blushes at the compliment but she goes back to forcing on making drinks and taking orders but Naruto smiles at the hint of her blush.

"I'm doing well I guess and what are you up to Naruto-sama?" She didn't look at him because she was to scared she will blush again. She never had put up with this kind of thing back where she used to be. The only ones that were nice to her were her three girls that fallow under her orders.

"I'm just hoping that this place goes well." He moves his hand to her chin and lifts it up causing her to look at him in the eyes. "Do you want me to show you around on your break?" She just gets lost in his deep blue eyes but she feels her head nod yes to him.

Naruto feels someone tapping on his back as he turns around to see Yoruichi with a grin on her face. He knows that this grin wasn't something he wanted to see this early in the morning but he notices that her eyes were looking deadly at him. "Yes what can I do for you Yoruichi-chan?"

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me you were alive and I find out after all these years." He just gives her a kind smile because he knows he should have told her but it wasn't something he was ready to do.

"I know I should have told you but I just wasn't ready to let people know I was still alive but I'm glad to see you again." But Yoruichi just looks away with a hint of a tiny blush on her face but she just looks back at him.

'I guess I can forgive you and you must be one of the girls he was taking care of." Tia looks at Yoruichi before nodding her head yes. "Yes my name is Tia and Naruto-sama did save me and keep me alive."

Yoruichi smirks when she hears her say Naruto-sama because this was too much to pass up on she just had to tease him. "Now I see your Naruto-sama now? Is she your pet now or something?" Naruto turns bright red as Tia does as well but she just images her being a pet as she blushes more.

"No no she's not my pet; she has her own freewill and life." Tia looks at him as she smiles because she's glad that he's nice like this but she does wonders how close these two are. "I know and can't a girl have some fun at teasing people?" Naruto just stares at her as she smirks and walks away.

"Sometimes I swear she teases people way too much but I know she means well in the end which I hope she does.' Tia lets out a little giggle as he turns his eyes back to her. He can't help but keep staring into her eyes but he notices her being asked for a drink and sees her make the drink.

"How close are you two?" He's taken back by surprise when he hears her ask him that because he and Yoruichi far as he knows are just close friends. "We are just close friend as far as I know but why do you ask Tia-chan?"

"Just wondering because of how close you two acted just now, it was nice seeing that kind of thing." Naruto gives her a smile as she blushes little bit but he just close his eyes because he knows that he's close to Yoruichi. He had known her before she left and he known her really well at that.

"Did you have anyone back at the place you lived before coming here with your team?" She looks away little sad as he takes that as a no. he lifts her chin up again and moves her face so she was looking at him in the eye. "Now you do so don't be sad ok Tia-chan?" She starts to smile as she sees other three partners coming back to her.

Naruto looks at the three women coming then back at Tia; he lifts her chin up one more time. "I'll see you at break, but you better stay beautiful till then." He slowly walks away as her partners were wondering what was going on with the two of them.

"What's going on with you two Tia-sama?" Tia just stares at her partners and shrugs her shoulders to them. She didn't know herself what was going on but she did enjoy the warmth of his hand. She didn't really know warmth before or after she died but she wants to feel more of it now.

She has a chance to finally live a life she always wanted and she wasn't going to throw it away without trying to have it. She looks around and smiles because she was finally happy but also that their partners can live a life as well. Knowing all this truly brings her joy in her heart that beating.

Naruto starts to think of where to take Tia once her break was starting but he couldn't really think of a good place for her. He didn't really know what she liked but he knows she did look like a shark hollow. Maybe she would like to go see a place with water and maybe fish like a tank of fishes or sharks or something along the lines of this.

He looks back at Tia talking to her three friends which causes him to smile at the view of it. He doesn't know but he was truly glad he saved them from dying; he now can see them being happy. He does wonder what will happen in the future to come but he knows that no one can see into the future so he just has do things as it comes.

Seeing so many faces that he hasn't seen in so many years has truly made him happy but at the same time worried, he doesn't want anyone of them to get hurt in the coming war. He knows he can't tell them not to fight because they are ordered to by their leader.

He also knows even if he told them not to fight they would still fight because they know he would fight. They would always say they will keep him safe if they have to but thing is he doesn't want people helping him; he wants to be the one that helps everyone else.

He goes to his room and takes his two Zanpakutos and puts them down on his lap as he sits down to start doing Jinzen. Naruto normal does this everyday for two reasons. The first reason was because he enjoys talking to the both of them; other reason is because it makes him stronger by talking with them and growing closer to his Zanpakutos.

When he gets inside of his inner world he sees a woman with fiery hair wearing a long crimson dress, she had to beautiful ruby eyes with lovely ruby lips. She had one hell of a body and chest but Naruto just smirks.

"How are you today shounetsujigoku? (Burning hell)" She just smirks back and sits down in a chair inside what looks to be a bar. Naruto goes to his normal sit which was the grand piano he just wonders how his inner world was like this.

"I'm doing well and I can tell that you're doing great?" She teased him at the end as he just shakes his head to her. "Where is Gachigachi at? (Frozen solid)" He feels a hand but when he looks back he sees her.

Gachigachi looked like Shounetsujigoku when came to looks because they are twins, she had icy blue hair and eyes. Naruto doesn't know how he puts up with not one but two women inside his head.

"How come you're visiting us and not having fun with that Tia woman?" Naruto just stares at Shounetsujigoku because he wonders why she always has to tease him like that or be perverted all the time.

"I'm here to train; I don't have time for fun like you are talking about." He looks at them with a serious face. They both know now wasn't time to joke but they also know he can't always be too serious or forced on killing that asshole or he will go insane with revenge.

"We know you want to make him pay but this isn't the right way of doing it, we will help you train but you must be like the old you." Shounetsujigoku soften when she looks at Naruto. 'Shounetsujigoku is right so please go back to that kind self of yours, we don't want you to go down the path of revenge and hate that you been struggling with." Naruto looks away because he has been struggling to keep his kindness but he wants to make that asshole pay.

"I can't, he needs to be stopped." Both women just sit on each side of him but they take turns slapping his head once each. "You don't need use hate and anger to stop him, you have people that can help." Naruto just looks at the two of them and wonders if he could really let others help him.

"You two know I suck at asking people for help, I don't know how I can ask anyone for help. This is my battle, my war and only I can end it." He gets double slapped again but he gets a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"This isn't just your war; everyone has a reason to fight him. You can ask and they will help you once you do." The hand goes off his mouth but he stares at the two of them because he doesn't' know why they try so hard.

"Thank you, I don't know where I would be right now without the help of you two." They just smile to him before pull him up to start training.

Little awhile later the door to his room opens as Tia and her three friends walk in to see him still like that. They are now wonder what the hell he was doing but Apacci was about hit him by was stopped by new comer in the room. Hitsugaya looks at them and back at his ex captain and wonders how long he has been doing this.

"It's not good to do that when someone is doing Jinzen." Tia calmly speaks up to the young captain. "What is this Jinzen?" Hitsugaya looks at her then back at his captain because he is used to seeing Naruto because he does this a lot.

"Jinzen is something you do to talk to your sword, you go into your inner world to speak and train with him or her which ever your sword's spirit is." Tia looks at Naruto with her two beautiful green eyes.

"I have seen him do this for a week without food, water or sleep." They look at the young captain like he was crazy. "You can train but if you get hurt or cut then it hurts your body, it's not safe to train too much in there, at the same time it makes you stronger when you do that." Tia just stares at Naruto because she wonders how strong he truly was.

"Is there something on my face beautiful?" Tia snaps out of her train of thought but at the same time she blushes then looks away. She didn't know that he was done doing that but she feels a hand on her arm. "I guess it's time for me to show you around now?" She nods her head but she watches him leave his room before fallowing him out.

When he gets close to the eating area he hears Kurenai talking to a little kid but he walks over to the two of them. "Sir I don't know what to do, he tired stealing food but I don't want to do anything about it."

Naruto goes on his knee and looks at the kid who looks like he's around seven or eight. "How come you are trying to steal? Is there a reason behind it little guy?" The look boy looks at him but Naruto notices that his clothes aren't in good shape.

"Everyone doesn't have food at the orphanage so I'm trying to get them some." Naruto heart was moved because he knows what it is like to not have any family; he turns his head up to Kurenai as he comes up with a good idea.

He looks back to the boy. "What your name and how many people are at this orphanage?" The boy looks at him as he starts to court on his fingers as Naruto just looks at him because he really wished that this kid didn't have to go through all this.

Everyone else that was looking at him was wondering what he was going to do about the kid, Hitsugaya slowly walks over but once he sees he knows Naruto wasn't just going sit and do nothing.

"There're nine with I add myself in and the person that takes care of us, my name is Seigi." Naruto smiles because Seigi means justice. "You really are justice when comes to helping them, Kurenai-chan can you please make enough food for ten people?"

Kurenai smiles before going back and telling the other cooks what they had to do, Tia also has a happy smile on her face because that was truly a nice thing to do for them. She looks at Naruto but Naruto just keeps looking at the little boy with a great heart that he has.

"How is the place you guys live at?" The boy looks at Naruto with a happy smile because he's happy that he was getting help for them. "It's not bad, it is old but at least we all are happy together." Naruto heart sinks because he knows he has to find a way to help them more than just give them a meal to eat.

Once the food was done Naruto gets up and looks at Hitsugaya. "Gaki how about you help me bring these to the place?" Hitsugaya nods his head yes before taking a food-cart over to him as they put the food on the cart but Naruto looks down to Seigi again.

"Can you show us where the orphanage?" He nods his head and starts to walk, Naruto, Hitsugaya along with Tia and her three partners fallow the boy out of the hotel with the food. When they finally get to the orphanage they see that it was old, it was something that may not last long as it hits their hearts to think people have to live like this.

Naruto sees a woman looking at them she was wondering what was going on and hopes Seigi didn't do something wrong again. She knows that he means well when he does things to help everyone but he does it the wrong way sometimes.

The woman was beautiful in so many ways, she has green eyes that were so just beautiful, her hair was a light grayish pulled back into a bum with two bangs that fall one on each side of her face.

"My name is Mabui and did Seigi do something wrong?" Naruto looks at her and shakes her head no; he tells her why he was there which she was shocked that he was doing that for them. She wasn't going tell him no as they walk in and give out the food but Naruto asked Mabui to talk away from everyone.

'Can I ask you something? Is there anyway that I can help you and them?" She looks at him because she didn't know what to say because he had already helped them so much with the food, but she knows that money getting harder to get because no one is giving money to this place anymore.

"I hate to say this but we need money, in the past people gave money in order for kids be safe and happy but lately no one has been doing it." Naruto now realizes why this place is like how it is now, this place was living on the good of people but now that they stop being nice this happened.

Naruto writes a check to her but once she gets it and sees the number they can't believe it as her face becomes shocked. The group looks back as they see her face being shocked but are wondering what could have done that.

Naruto walks back to the group but he feels a hand poking his leg as looks down to see a little girl around Seigi age. "Thank you for giving us food." She runs back to the other kids as Naruto lets a smile come across his face.

Mabui walks up to him because she never would of guess that someone would give her this much money like this. "Are you sure you want to give this much money to this place?" Naruto just nods his head as he slowly walks out of the place with the group but Hitsugaya was wondering how much money he gave them.

Once they were away from the orphanage Hitsugaya looks at his captain before asking. "How much money did you give them captain?" Naruto just looks back to him with a smile on his face because he was wondering when someone was going to ask him that.

"I gave them enough to last them for few years." Moment they heard years they faces fall because he gave them that much. Tia just looks at him because she didn't know how anyone could be this kind.

"They remind you of your past?" Naruto nods his head before he closes his eyes but Tia looks at him but opens her mouth slowly, "How does this remind you of your past Naruto-kun?"

"My clan or family you could say is one of the royal families, one day everyone died but me. I was told it was done by Hollows but all I remember was being five year old covered in blood and crying out." Four of them look sad at him but Hitsugaya looks away as he starts to walk ahead of Naruto.

"That's enough of the past we still have show you four girls around don't we?" Naruto asked as he has a smile on his face but they just nod their heads to him, Naruto moves his hand to Tia and holds it causing her to blush.

"Do you like water?" Tia looks at him because she does love water but also the things that live in it. "Yea I do but I also love the life that lives in the water." Naruto smirks because he has an idea of where to take her now.

"I know best place to go but we have get you girls something to wear." He looks at their faces to see their react to what he said; he smiles because there are just staring at him. He lets a laugh slip passed his lips.

"You will see but let's go to a place to buy your things." Naruto walks forward still with his hand holding Tia's hand causing her to remember this warmth. She slowly starts to remember some of her past before being a hollow.

When they finally stop moving they're standing in front of a bikini place causing the girls to stare at him but he just shrugs his shoulders. "Tell me when you girls are done and I'll pay for it." He sits down outside the place with Hitsugaya.

The girls go inside but they wonder what kind they would want because they never really used one before but Tia goes back out and pulls Naruto inside the place, she lightly whispers into his ear. "I don't know how to put one on, can you help me?"

Naruto's face becomes hot with a blush creeping up his face, he knows he has to help her but this may not end well. "Sure, first you need to find one." Naruto hoping that buys him sometime before he has to help her.

He closes his eyes but few minutes later he feels a pull on his arm, he looks to see Tia holding a Brazilian bikini bottom with a triangle top. The top and bottom both were a light red color but he was now wondering how he was going to help her.

"Let's go, I think this is where you try things on." She brings him inside one of the changing rooms but she looks at him. She wonders what he will do once he sees her naked body in order to try it on.

She starting taking her closes off but Naruto just stares at her and watches once she gets fully naked, she walks up to him and looks into his eyes. "You know I lied about not knowing how to wear one." He was about to say something but he's to slow as Tia silent's him by covering his lips with hers.

The kiss was filled with passion on Tia said but once Naruto gets over being shocked he kisses back with just as much passion. His hands begin to wander as he starts from her lower back and goes down to her nice soft rounded shape ass.

When the kiss finally ended she moves her head to his neck because she truly missed this warmth and never wants to lose it again. She looks at the man that gave her back everything she lost, she knows she still a hollow but with this thing she gave me she can live as a human being.

"There was one thing I always wanted before I died but I don't know if this fake human body can do it, can I get pregnant now?" He notices her eyes because sad as she asked him that but he slowly kisses her again and whispers to her. "I did tell you these things let you do things a hollow can't didn't I?"

Tia's face lights up when she hears that but she moves her head to his chest, Naruto rubs her back but he looks at her. "You really do have to change into your bikini so we can pay for it, how about you talk about your past before being a hollow?" She nods her head but Naruto watches her put it on but he has to say she got one hell of a sexy body.

"You gave me everything back, all the things that I have lost when I become a hollow." She kisses his lips. "Warmth is the main thing I missed." She looks at him but he just kisses her lips and moves his under her bikini bottom and rests his hands on her ass.

"I'll keep giving you this warmth Tia-hime." He kisses her neck then lips but they stop once the door to changing room opens as her three partners looked shocked by them kissing. They notice where his hands are and give him evil looks.

"What's going on?" Three of them yelled at the same time but Naruto just smirk to them; Tia on the other hand was blushing up a storm. Tia had forgotten about them which she looks at them sly but she wonders what's going to happen now.

"Well I kissed him and this how it ended." She said with a smile but seeing things only made the mad women turn into happy ones because their leader finally found someone.

"Let's get going to where we have to go but first lets buy your bikinis." He notices the one they have on, Mile had one a normal two piece blue bikini which he sees that Sung-Sun has one a one piece bikini that was pink. Naruto couldn't help but think it was cute to see someone wearing that kind of bikini.

Apacci had on normal top which was green but she picked the same kind of bottom as Tia did, but her bottom was same color has the top but he most say the three women look great in them. He moves them over and pays for their bikinis but they just stare at him because he really did pay for them.

Naruto walks out with the girls but Hitsugaya looks at him funny but he just shrugs before walking forward to the place. They fallow close behind him but they're wondering what this place was that he was taking them to.

When they get there they still a sign outside saying Aquarium he sees the weird look on Hitsugaya. "You know this place isn't open." He just shrugs his shoulders again before knocking on the door but few minutes later he sees door open to review a man with a bread and cig in his mouth.

"Asuma mind if we go in?" Asuma just shrugs his shoulders and lets him walk in, the others fallow in as well but Asuma was wondering how the hell he got four girls with him. "Naruto can you help me? One of the sharks is hurt; I was thinking you can heal it." Naruto nods his head yes and goes to the shark again.

They are all wondering what he means by that but Naruto gets to the tank as he takes his shirt off and pants causing the girls to stare, Tia is one that staring the most as he looks at every part of him but they see him jump in.

Tia joins in after them but the three go down to the bottom of the tank to see if they are ok by looking through the glass tank. Once the group gets there they can see Naruto healing the shark which fact sharks aren't attacking them was strange.

"Yea he comes by a lot and they are friendly to him now." Asuma said as they all jump and look around because two reasons one he read their minds and 2rd they didn't know he was behind them.

Tia and Naruto go up but Naruto moves his arms around her waist and pulls her against him, he can feel her nipple poking out of her top and against his bare chest. Naruto kisses her lips but once she starts to kiss back he brings them underwater.

The two of them don't break the kiss as they swim under the water around the sharks that are passing them by, everyone that was watching it couldn't believe but the three girls though that was something they would want to do.

Once they come back for air Naruto just looks at her before taking her hand and kisses her chest lightly, in front of him was a woman who he wasn't going to lose. He slowly moves his lips to her ear and softly whispers. "You're someone I hope to be with forever."

Tia just smiles to her and moves her arms around him because this was what she always wanted, to finally be with someone that didn't want her for her body like they did before she become a hollow.

Two of them keep holding each other as they just stay there in the water but they didn't want to move because they just wanted to stay like that forever.

….

There will be fighting in the next chapter don't worry and thanks for reading.


End file.
